deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck 'is the main protagonist of the ''DuckTales comics, television and video game series. He previously fought Shovel Knight in the 73rd episode of Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Batman vs Scrooge McDuck * Black Panther vs Scrooge McDuck * Cranky Kong VS Scrooge McDuck * Scrooge McDuck VS Golden Queen * Greevil VS Scrooge McDuck * Grunkle Stan V.S. Scrooge McDuck * Wario VS Scrooge McDuck * Iron Man vs. Scrooge McDuck (Abandoned) * Scrooge McDuck vs Lara Croft (Abandoned) * Master Roshi vs. Scrooge McDuck * Qrow Branwen VS Scrooge McDuck * Scrooge McDuck vs. Rouge the Bat * Scrooge McDuck vs Conker * Tito Dick vs Scrooge McDuck (Abandoned) Battle Royale * Pogo Battle Royale '''Completed Death Battles * Scrooge McDuck vs King Dedede * Mr. Krabs vs. Scrooge McDuck * Scrooge McDuck vs Sly Cooper * Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin * Scrooge McDuck vs Shovel Knight (Fanon version) Possible Opponents * Rarity (My Little Pony) * Shantae * Risky Boots (Shantae) * Darkwing Duck * Howard the Duck (Marvel) * Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Nami (One Piece) * Tingle (The Legend of Zelda) * Master Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Princess Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls) Battle Record: Wins - 4 Losses - 1 Ties - 0 History While growing up in Glasgow Scottland, Scrooge tried working as a shoe shiner. However his first profit was an American dime, which made the Scottish duck feel cheated. Scrooge kept the dime anyways as a lucky charm; dubbing it "Ol' Number One". Vowing to be 'Tougher than the Toughies and Smarter than the Smarties', Scrooge migrated to the USA to begin his life as a luxurious businessman and a hardcore adventurer https://youtu.be/8jEZraf0eDI. This included his initial successes during the American Gold Rush and other mining ventures. This later led to treasure hunting and creating business tycoons. He initially kept his money underneath his mattress, but this had to stop as his bed was pushed up so high that it touched the ceiling. Scrooge decided to begin his habit of creating money-vaults, which he famously swims in. After a temporary retirement, his grandnephews Huey Lewy and Dewey inspired Scrooge to return to being an adventurer. Despite his absurdly old age he continues to this day performing feats of skill, wit and success https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-LNgU4e1rE. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 3' | 91.4 cm * Weight: 20 lbs | 9 kg * Birth year: 1867 (150 years old) * Birthplace: Glasgow, Scotland * Estimated net worth: $300 quadrillion (This would make Scrooge 16,164 times richer than the annual GDP of the USA.) * Invented concrete & the Super Bowl * Uncle of Donald Duck. Granduncle of Huey Lewy and Dewey. Arsenal & Skills *Cane **Can function like a pogo-stick *Burglar Stunner *Neutra-Friction Ray *Antinertia Ray *Knife fighting *Sword dueling *Various guns & cannons *Time Machine Clock https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJNdCFptI6k Feats *The richest duck in the world; despite being born from a poor family. (there are multiple official declarations of how rich he is, but it's normally absurd and nigh immesurable) *Out-roared a lion and a wolf *Survived the Titanic sinking *Outran a cheetah *Survived a cannon blast to the face and then was dragged through a minefield *Fought Teddy Roosevelt *Traveled to the earth's core *Destroyed a steamboat with his hands/wings *Threw a silver dollar over the Potomac River, then used a rowboat to catch it before it hit the ground. Weaknesses *Old age has weakened his physique; slightly. *Despite being a duck, he cannot fly (without a vehicle or gadget). *His greed has made his life lonely and bitter as he has repeatedly lashed out and isolated himself against his friends and family. **In extreme circumstances, his greed makes him naive and oblivious to the damage and discontent it creates. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dWkvqfOnxY *As expected from Donald Duck's uncle; Scrooge has an explosive temper. **Don't eat his icecream https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79c5JKjAQFg. *Almost never wears bodyarmor and is just as squishy as any other duck. Gallery Scrooge.png Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Birds Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Mickey and Friends Characters Category:Old Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Toon Force Users Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Rich Characters Category:Summoners Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Flight Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Armored Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants that can transform